


Report NO.066

by ayin116



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Romani Archaman - Freeform, Solomon - Freeform, W Solomon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 注意机战AU，私设有，BUG有CP：罗马尼＆所罗门不分攻受，含非全年龄向所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Solomon | Caster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Report NO.066

**Author's Note:**

> 注意
> 
> 机战AU，私设有，BUG有
> 
> CP：罗马尼＆所罗门
> 
> 不分攻受，含非全年龄向
> 
> 所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我

“报告我方战况。”  
“各机目前均处于交战之中！”  
“九点钟方向探测到高能反应！预计10秒后到达！”  
“罗马尼！快回避！”  
“还有5秒！”  
“5，”  
“4，”  
“3，”  
“2，”  
“1！”  
“罗马尼！”

恢复神智的一刻，刺眼的灯光晃得罗马尼几乎睁不开眼，好不容易待双眼适应了光线，映入眼帘的是熟悉的月面研究所医疗室。  
后脑传来的阵阵痛感牵扯着神经，罗马尼皱了皱眉，努力回忆着之前的事。  
为了迎击绕到研究所后方突袭的敌人，马里斯比利紧急出动了多元机动舰“迦勒底”，然而混战之中一直埋伏在暗处的敌舰突然出现，当探测到高能反应的时候，敌舰主炮已经瞄准了“迦勒底”的舰桥。  
一旦开始回想，疼痛便变得愈发强烈起来，罗马尼伸手揉了揉跳动的太阳穴，头部似乎受到了不轻的撞击，此刻正包扎着厚实的绷带。  
那之后呢？后来怎么样了？  
“因为执行紧急左转回避，虽然舰身受到了高达六成的损毁，但是敌方主炮没有直接命中舰桥。”  
“所罗门？”熟悉的声音传来，罗马尼立刻循声转过脸，马上便看见站立在床边的白发长袍的身影，那双夹杂着金色织维的琥珀色眼瞳正凝视着自己。  
看见对方安然无恙的样子，罗马尼顿时觉得松了口气。   
宇宙中并没有明显的昼夜变化，窗外是静谧的宇域，罗马尼转头望了望窗外问道：“现在什么时候了？”   
“22时45分。”  
“啊！都这个时间了吗！我要去……额……”罗马尼挣扎着想要坐起身，但随之而来的疼痛却让他顿时皱紧了双眉。他咬牙忍耐着，等待身体适应最初的痛感。  
“左边第6，7肋骨和右边第4肋骨断裂，虽然敌方主炮没有直接命中舰桥，但是爆炸产生的猛烈冲击还是波及到你，如果当时下达回避指令的话，在探测到高能反应到敌舰主炮发射间的空档足以转向保全舰桥。”   
“嗯，确实，” 疼痛让罗马尼的呼吸稍微有点紊乱，声音也因为虚弱而变得暗哑，他皱眉思考了一下点头表示同意，“但是如果当时进行回避的话，处于舰桥后方的主电脑室就会暴露在敌舰的射程范围下。”  
而“迦勒底”的主电脑室内安置着所罗门的人形电脑终端，那是所罗门的本体。  
“你没事实在太好了！”   
“岩窟王现在暂时已经接管了研究所的系统，运营方面暂时得到缓解，但是建议还是尽快将我连接回系统上。”  
“这之后我会处理……”  
罗马尼吃力地支起上半身，撑着床沿伸手想要去够一旁的平板终端，腹部的伤口受到牵扯，潮水般的疼痛袭来，他顿时脱了手。  
然而，意料之中的跌落并没有来临，罗马尼的手臂传来温暖柔软的触感，所罗门伸手稳稳地托住了他。  
“谢谢。”  
所罗门就着姿势俯身，罗马尼的手顺势滑到他的后腰让自己靠在对方身上。所罗门长袍的外甲似乎磕碰到了伤口，罗马尼倒抽了一口气轻轻吐出一声低吟，“痛……”  
稍微顿了一下，所罗门伸手去解自己的外袍，然后连同外甲一起丢在了地上。  
没有了外袍的遮掩，手臂上的连接关节和传输线接口一下子便全都暴露在视线之下。  
“这样，没关系吗？”罗马尼不自觉伸出手，仿生皮肤完美还原了人体的质感，褐色的皮肤与自己形成鲜明对比，实际上，那和手臂上布满的符文装饰一样，都是为了掩盖人形电脑终端的连接关节和数据接口而设计的。  
“没关系。”所罗门开口，语调一如既往地平缓。  
“下次调整的话，可以试着把连接关节做得再自然一些。”  
“我认为没这样的必要，对于机体的运行并无任何提高。”  
“你说的都没错，但是……”罗马尼的话还没说完，突然涌上的眩晕感让他几欲跌倒回床上。他用力抓住所罗门的手臂咬牙闷声忍耐着。  
“你的生命体征很不稳定，先休息吧，有事我会叫醒你。”  
视线因为眩晕而摇晃不定，仅仅聚焦都变得困难起来，罗马尼闭眼叹了口气微微点头，“嗯，拜托了。”

“这片区域的数据已经传输给你了，现在能看到我的位置么？”  
爱德蒙抬头，走廊上方的摄像头转了过来对上他的视线，他微扬起嘴角在手上的平板终端上划动了几下又继续往前走去。  
“他居然能独立处理这样庞大的数据量。”  
岩窟王的声音传入耳中，数据的处理已经占用了他几乎全部的机能，无暇再分出空余的资源进行全息投影，只能通过通讯设备跟爱德蒙进行交流。  
“所罗门在最初构建阶段就特化了数据管理能力，毕竟一开始的目的就是为了管理研究所和多元机动舰。”  
刚刚经历了一场大战的月面研究所依然七零八落，倒塌的墙壁裸露出其中的金属支架，玻璃碎片散落一地，焦黑的墙壁还冒着残存的硝烟，爱德蒙一边轻巧地穿行在残垣断壁之中一边继续刚刚的话题。  
“而由于绝大部分机能都用于数据处理，导致他的人格数据并不完善。”  
爱德蒙输入密码打开隐藏在墙内的区域系统操控面板，将自己的平板终端接入，“岩窟王，告诉我区域的受损状况。”  
数据几乎是一瞬间就显示在终端上，爱德蒙快速浏览了一遍，“保持重力系统和生命维持系统的正常运作，优先力场发生装置的恢复，外部的维修交给我。”  
“呵，你能应付？”  
“总的来说问题不大。”  
爱德蒙说着已经在平板终端上查看起研究所内的平面图。  
“正如你的人格数据蓝本来源于我一样，罗马尼正是所罗门的人格蓝本来源。”  
“机能不足造成的数据缺失导致了预设人格的不完整。F-2区域的监控线路损毁了，我看不到那边的情况。”  
“等一下，我这就过去。从表现上来说，主要缺失的是‘感情’的部分，如果只是作为管理研究所的存在，倒是可以忽略的细节，甚至可以说现在这个状态更适合作为管理员存在。”  
“对一切一视同仁的‘王’。”岩窟王发出嗤笑。  
“正是。”  
“外在表现上跟罗马尼完全不一样。”  
“那么你是觉得自己很像我？”不禁上扬的尾音透露出话语者此刻的心情似乎相当不错。  
“至少足够了解你。”  
“哦？”爱德蒙眯起了眼发出一个轻巧的音调，“我能把这当作是表白吗？”  
耳边传来岩窟王的哼声，爱德蒙轻笑了一下。  
“线路接通了，走吧，我的搭档，在马里斯比利从地球回来之前至少把研究所的基本运作恢复。”

从诞生开始便连接在研究所的系统上，所罗门一直对此未曾感到任何不妥，他本来就是为此而存在的。  
人形电脑终端的运作良好，只是还有些许的不习惯，所罗门行走在研究所的走廊上，长袍的下摆垂落在地上，仿生皮肤下遍布的传感器反馈着周围的环境，往常熟悉的景象此刻给他一种从未有过的奇妙体现。  
“外面的世界如何？”  
捕捉到熟悉的声音，所罗门先是愣了一下随即又很快反应过来，若是往常管理着系统的时候，研究所内的一切他无所不知。  
白发马尾的工程师交叠着长腿坐在走廊尚算完好的长凳上喝着咖啡，手上的平板终端在不断刷新着各种数据。  
“你在协助岩窟王？”  
“抱歉，毕竟岩窟王的机能远远不及你，处理这么庞大的数据对他而言还是有些困难。”  
“岩窟王主要的开发机能是进行单机作战，具体表现为高速的模拟运算，而不是数据管理。你大可将我连接回系统上，让我重新接管系统，这应该是最优的解决方案。”  
“这可不行。”  
“为何？”  
“我不能这样做，也没有这样做的必要。”爱德蒙放下手上的平板终端抬眼望向所罗门，”你是第一次到主电脑室外面的世界吧。”停了一下他又补充了一句，“我是说使用这个人形电脑终端走出来，而不是连接在系统上通过设备监控。”   
“哼，从诞生就端坐在王座上的‘王’，欢迎来到这个世界。”数据粒子汇聚成人形，岩窟王的身影随着声音一同出现在爱德蒙身旁，墨绿色的斗篷上下飞扬，富于表现情绪的嘴角微扬成一个嘲讽意味的弧度。  
“啊，你来了。”爱德蒙眨了眨眼，“故障修复情况如何？”  
“你的辅助程序简化了处理工作，已经逐渐回到正常运作。。”  
“爱德蒙？”主控室的通讯接通，马里斯比利的声音在通讯频道的另一侧传来，“D区那边出了点状况。”  
“D区吗？我知道了。”爱德蒙切断了跟主控室的通讯转向岩窟王，“能拜托你去帮我们所长处理一下问题吗，我有事想跟我们的系统管理员聊聊天。”  
“随便你。”岩窟王说着便化作数据光点隐去踪影。  
“好了，现在只剩下我们了，稍微到处走走？”说着爱德蒙站起身来自顾自地迈开步伐，似乎丝毫不在意所罗门会不会跟上来。  
所罗门注视着白发马尾的工程师，装载的微型摄像头持续调整着焦距，终端的运作依然一切正常，爱德蒙的影像确切地反映在成像回路之中，然而他却第一次有种看不透的虚幻感，那些他所拥有的知识，持有的机能，具备的运算力，此刻一点都不起作用。  
“罗马尼现在情况怎样？”  
“已经稳定下来，如果当时及时采取回避，情况会比现在好很多。”  
“你说的或许没错，但是罗马尼不会这样做。”  
爱德蒙不紧不慢地走在前面，月面研究所的人工照明造就了漆黑宇域中的这片永昼，就如寂夜中的启明星一般。  
所罗门跟在爱德蒙身后一步之遥，高速运转的中枢处理器试图演算出问题的解答却一无所获，他将这归咎为中枢处理器的性能不足和条件数据的缺失。  
“你这个人形电脑的身体框架是我搭建的，在计划定下来的最初阶段，罗马尼来找我，希望我可以帮他搭建人形电脑终端的身体框架，而唯一的要求是，希望能尽可能贴近人类。真是强人所难的要求不是么？可能你现在还没体会到，你的这个身体框架甚至可以做出媲美于人类手部的精细动作。”作为示范般，爱德蒙抬手展开自己的手指活动了几下。  
“我认为这没有实质的意义，从目的出发的话，提高机体数据处理能力和演算力才应该是首要被考虑的。我的任务是管理研究所和机动舰，这个人型电脑终端只是以防万一的备选，在有更完善的备用方案下，甚至是完全不必要的。”  
“但若没有这个终端，你我就不能像现在这样散步聊天了不是吗，你认为呢？我们伟大的王。”爱德蒙停下来回过头反问，脸上挂着游刃有余的轻笑。  
所罗门没有立刻接话，他似乎陷入了某种难以解答的循环之中，每一次运算得出的解答同时又指向下一个问题，他试图寻找那个最终的答案却只能无功而返。  
“我不知道。”所罗门如实地回答了他。  
“没关系，我们可以直接跳到下一个问题。”  
前面的走廊因为之前的战斗而断裂开来，爱德蒙迈步横跨过去，头顶摇摇欲坠的天花板却突然倒塌，电光火石之间爱德蒙耳挂中装载的羽毛状超微型浮游炮尽数射出，顷刻间四周飞沙走石，烟尘弥漫。  
“别紧张，你并不需要一定回答我。”  
爱德蒙的声音从滚滚的烟尘之中传来，夹杂在崩塌的声音之中显得模糊不清，但所罗门绝佳的收音设备依然捕捉到那些声音，他听到研究所的首席工程师这样问道。  
“你当然是研究所唯一的管理者，我们的王，而除此之外，你是否还考虑过别的可能性？”

由于岩窟王接管了研究所的管理系统，所罗门反而变得空闲起来，研究所的工作人员大多都第一次见他的这种姿态，以至于他在研究所内走动的时候总有人好奇主动上前搭话，连藤丸和基尔什塔利亚也忍不住去凑凑热闹，而不在研究所内走动的时候，他几乎都待在罗马尼身边。  
“中枢处理器运作良好，数据传输正常，终端状态一切正常。”  
罗马尼靠坐在床头，指腹在平板终端上轻轻来回划动，而平板终端接线的另一头则连接在他身旁的所罗门后颈的数据接口上。  
“已经可以了。”  
所罗门缓缓睁开眼，微型摄像头调整焦距至最佳，罗马尼的影像随即显现在成像回路之中。  
“这个人形电脑终端还能适应么？”  
“没问题。”  
“如果有需要我可以进行再调整。”罗马尼拔掉连接在所罗门后颈上的传输线，“关于人形电脑的相关资料之前爱德蒙都已经交给我。”  
“没关系，就现在这样就可以了。”  
罗马尼动了动唇想要说些什么，最后却只是点了点头。他把平板终端放在一边，拿起叠放在旁边的资料开始浏览起来。  
“这是什么？”  
“是关于之前入侵者的数据，因为是之前没有遭遇过的敌人类型，马里斯比利希望听一下爱德蒙和我的意见。到目前为止我们能掌握的相关情报都非常有限，希望这次可以有新的进展。”  
“我之前从盖提亚那里得到主电脑室入侵者的相关记录，需要的话可以传输给你。”  
“啊，因为入侵者几乎是一瞬间就被盖提亚全部消灭了，我还以为没有留下任何记录。”  
所罗门撩起自己的长发露出后颈隐藏的接入口，却在准备插入传输线的时候被罗马尼制止了。  
“等一下！只是数据传输的话通过研究所的局域网就可以，我的终端的ID你应该知道的。”  
所罗门点了点头，顺手把手边的平板终端递给了罗马尼。  
“谢谢。”  
数据很快就传输完毕，罗马尼动了动想要换了个姿势坐着，腹部的伤口还没完全痊愈，受到牵扯传来的抽痛让罗马尼不禁微皱起眉，所罗门见状让他靠在自己身上，白色的长发随着他的动作扫过罗马尼的脸颊有些痒痒的感觉。  
“真舒服，毛茸茸的。”看见所罗门向他投去疑惑的目光，罗马尼笑着又补充了一句，“你的长发，毛茸茸的手感真好。”  
“是人造毛发。”  
“嗯，我知道，虽然人形电脑的身体框架是爱德蒙搭建的，但是后续的制造和完善都是我完成的。”罗马尼忍不住在所罗门蓬松的长发上抚摸了几下，觉得不过瘾于是又张开五指插进去一下一下顺了起来。  
所罗门静静地任由罗马尼摆弄着自己的长发，他们靠坐在一起，罗马尼温暖的体温透过仿生皮肤下的传感器转化成可接收的数据流入中枢处理器，简单的数据处理占用的资源几乎可以忽略不计，然而处理器却意外地提高了转速，所罗门眨了眨眼。  
“那是？”  
所罗门抬头循着罗马尼的视线转向床边花瓶上的白花，看植株的特征似乎是月季的一种。  
“早上爱德蒙让我带来的。”  
所罗门回忆起早上在温室遇见研究所的首席工程师。  
“编写程序进行自动管理会更加容易，监控，灌溉，施肥都可以交给系统来管理。”  
“你说得没错，但那就没有意义了呢，所罗门。”  
身穿华服的所罗门站在花丛之中望着爱德蒙在挨个检查植株的生长状况，岩窟王抱着双手依靠在一旁的墙上，听到声音抬眼扫过俩人，发出一声低笑又重新闭上了眼。  
“意义？”  
“没错，作为我小小的个人兴趣，我认为自己亲手栽种才具有意义。或者换种说法，每一样事物都有他的意义，意义也是可能性。”  
意义，所罗门反复咀嚼着这个词，了解词意本身对他而言并不困难，但是实质的体会却又是另一回事。  
“再比如说，别人对你的意义，你对别人的意义。”爱德蒙把修剪下来的花束递给所罗门，纯白色的花瓣层层展开，花瓣边缘还带着些许卷边，“给你。带去给罗马尼吧，我想他会喜欢的。”  
“Infinity，无限永远，是爱德蒙最喜爱的品种之一。”  
罗马尼的声音让所罗门从回忆的循环中脱身，他偏头望向罗马尼，人类的眼瞳内没有微型摄像头的光圈，但是所罗门依然能看见罗马尼金绿色的眼瞳内清晰映照出自己的身影。他突然想起自己与罗马尼的初见，首先映入他的成像回路中的也是这双金绿色的眼瞳。  
一种莫名的异样数据流入中枢处理器，带给他一些从未有过的新奇体现，如果人形电脑的人格也能被称之为“意识”的话。  
“怎么了？是回路出现故障吗？”罗马尼见所罗门突然沉默不禁有些紧张起来，出于保密性考虑，涉及计划的超AI都不会进行数据备份。  
“我没事。”所罗门摇摇头，伸手在罗马尼的平板终端上划动了几下，“数据已经传输给你，可以先大致浏览一下，分析方面我可以协助你。”

待罗马尼的身体恢复到可以下床活动已经是一个多月之后，期间马里斯比利和爱德蒙都来看望过他几次，而除此之外，罗马尼大部分时间都和所罗门一起度过。  
这大概是自所罗门被启动以来，他们单独相处最长的一段时间了。  
而等多元机动舰“迦勒底”终于维修完毕，又是在这之后半个月的事了。  
不同于岩窟王的主芯片装载在爱德蒙座机的驾驶室内，所罗门的主芯片是装载在人形电脑终端上的，所以若是想要让他来管理研究所的系统，就需要将人形电脑终端重新与“迦勒底”的主电脑室进行连接。  
虽说是主电脑室，却完全没有一般人印象中的样子，没有密集的电子设备，没有仪器运作时候的提示音和电子噪声，有的只是整面屏幕构成的墙壁和天花板中投影的星空宇宙，和这片壮阔星空下白色的王座。  
“好了。”  
整理好所罗门身上的长袍，罗马尼松了口气站起身来后退一步上下打量着。连接在人形电脑手臂和小腿上的传输线全部都隐藏在样式繁琐的华服之下，现在的所罗门看起来活像是端坐在王座上的王。  
“剩下最后的了，可以吗？”罗马尼向所罗门投去询问的目光。  
最后的传输线的接入口在所罗门的后颈，他朝罗马尼点了点头。  
罗马尼上前一步单膝跪在王座上，扶着所罗门的肩膀伸手去摸索对方后颈的接入口，指腹间柔软温暖的皮肤触感几乎与真人无异，所罗门微偏过头，额发不经意间扫过罗马尼的颈侧。  
罗马尼对于这样的操作早就熟练于心，他很快便确认到所罗门后颈处的接入口，然后把第一组传输线插入进去。  
突然涌入的庞大数据流让人形电脑的中枢处理器出现了一瞬间的紊乱，异物进入的不适感和电子回路受到干扰而造成的晕眩叠加，所罗门不自觉发出一声沉闷的鼻音，“嗯……”  
罗马尼顿了一下，连忙停下手上的动作关切地询问道：“很难受吗？”  
“无碍。”成像回路还没完全恢复，噪点让影像变得有些模糊不清，所罗门摇摇头索性闭上了眼。  
尽管所罗门这样说罗马尼还是没有再继续下去，他安抚一样梳理起所罗门蓬松的长发，虽然是人造毛发却手感绝佳，罗马尼不禁联想到那些毛茸茸的大绵羊，一时间爱不释手。  
所罗门配合地把下巴搭在罗马尼肩上，任由对方对自己的头发为所欲为，他们胸口紧贴在一起，所罗门甚至能感觉到罗马尼的心跳隔着胸腔和衣服传递过来。  
跟处在系统上监控完全不同的真实体现让这位研究所的管理员少有地产生了一些困惑，仿佛天性中的好奇心和探究学习的本能驱使着他作出进一步的行动一探究竟。  
就着俩人的姿势所罗门埋在罗马尼的颈窝中磨蹭起来，皮肤的触感柔软温暖，因为他的动作而微微颤抖起来。  
敏感的颈窝被揉捏，罗马尼一个激灵呆愣了一下才回过神来，“所……所罗门？”  
似乎是意识到自己的反常，所罗门停了下来，只是下巴依然搭在罗马尼肩上，鼻尖若有若无地碰着对方的耳廓。  
“罗马尼，为什么要给我配置这个人形电脑终端？管理研究所和机动舰的话，直接将芯片装载于主电脑室内即可，从效率来说，这个终端完全是不必要的。”中枢处理器还没自之前的紊乱中完全恢复，残留的眩晕感让所罗门的声音听起来有些不稳。  
“你问这个啊。”罗马尼有些不好意思地笑了笑，他稍稍后退拉开一些距离，凝视着所罗门那双黄昏落日般的眼瞳，瞳孔中央的微型摄像头正在调整焦距。  
“并不是这样的。虽说按照拟定的计划，你会成为研究所和多元机动舰的管理者，是全知全能的王，但是比起通过系统监控的全知全能，我还是希望你有一天能自己亲身来体现这个世界。”  
“好温暖……”  
“啊？”  
“你的身体。”所罗门伸手环上罗马尼的腰，闭眼埋首在对方的颈窝里，明明是与以往别无两样的数据此刻却似乎多了点别样的意味，在熟悉的信息之中夹杂着什么崭新的东西流入。  
“啊，这是你现在的感觉吗？”  
埋首在罗马尼颈窝间的毛球动了动，也不知道究竟是承认还是否认，蓬松的毛发占据了大半的视野，罗马尼忍不住用力揉弄了几下。  
“继续吧。”所罗门说道。  
“嗯。”  
罗马尼点点头，空出一只手绕到所罗门的后颈摸索起来，指腹轻轻擦过仿生皮肤，唤起底下密集分布的传感器的响应，所罗门试图追逐起那些奇妙的电信号。  
就在这时候第二组线路插入，庞大的数据流再次涌入所罗门的中枢处理器，电子回路还没自之前的紊乱中完全恢复，机体短暂停滞造成的眩晕感叠加，所罗门不自觉地发出一声沉闷的鼻音。  
“——嗯。”  
“抱歉……”  
罗马尼停下来耐心地等待所罗门调整状态。他们的身体紧贴在一起，所罗门能感觉到罗马尼潮热的气息喷吐在自己的脖颈间。中枢处理器因为高密度的数据量而不得不提高运转速度，身体在逐渐发热连带模拟生命体征的呼吸也变得急促起来。  
“我……我还可以继续……”所罗门的声音听起来有些不稳，断断续续地。  
“所罗门。”  
罗马尼在所罗门耳边低声唤道，所罗门循声偏过头，罗马尼湿润的舌尖舔舐上他的唇瓣，细致地一点点来回描绘着双唇的形状，连边缘的嘴角也不放过。  
所罗门眨眨眼，很快便通晓了回应的方式，他配合地微张开嘴，罗马尼湿滑的舌像游龙般滑过牙关长驱直入。  
安抚的亲吻绵长温柔又足够吸引注意力，双唇紧贴，所罗门闭眼专注地回应着，任由对方卷起自己的舌在口腔中肆意搜刮。  
所罗门的配合驱使着罗马尼继续深入，他的指腹在所罗门后颈接口附近来回摩挲，电子回路中流窜过一阵细密的电流，所罗门一个激灵，不可抑制地发出一串细碎的鼻音，条件反射收紧环在罗马尼腰上的手。  
“罗……马尼……”  
往常平缓的声音带上了别样的色彩，因为电流的干扰而微微颤抖，电流流窜的微妙触感逐渐掩过眩晕的不适，所罗门甚至没有发现自己不自觉地主动追逐上去和罗马尼交缠在一起。  
罗马尼一边继续着唇齿间的动作一边在所罗门的后颈摸索着，第三组线路接入，中枢处理器再次被涌入的数据流冲刷，强烈眩晕感又一次袭来，所罗门从唇齿的缝隙间漏出一声呻吟，下意识地一下扣紧了罗马尼的腰，手指都陷入到罗马尼腰间的皮肉之中。  
罗马尼吃痛地皱了下眉，搭在所罗门肩膀上的手滑向腰间回抱了他，一遍遍轻轻抚摸他的后背。  
所罗门调动起几乎所有机能协调中枢处理器的运作，机体的温度还在升高，他靠在罗马尼身上微微喘息，潮热的气息全都落在了罗马尼的脖颈间。  
这样的气氛暧昧又甜美，他们隔着两层不算厚实的衣服紧贴在一起，衣料因为相互的动作而摩擦着皮肤，带起一阵阵奇妙的体验，一股难以名状的燥热自小腹处蔓延，罗马尼不由地顿了一下。  
“额……”  
虽然只是一下，所罗门还是敏锐地察觉到了对方的异样。  
“是这里吗？”  
所罗门的手探向罗马尼的小腹，紧接着又向下滑去，隔着一层布料抚上已经有所抬头的分身，罗马尼顿时紧绷起身体倒抽了口气。  
所罗门灵巧的手指按揉着，敏感部位被掌控让罗马尼生出一丝不安，却很快又被紧接而来的酥麻触感所代替，从鼻腔中发出断断续续的鼻音。  
“嗯……嗯啊……”  
所罗门，是所罗门，理智只需要意识到这一点便不可抑制地兴奋起来，迫不及待地想要感受更多更多。  
隔着衣料的刺激实在是不轻不重，像落在心尖上的的瘙痒，耳边缭绕着所罗门的喘息声，罗马尼有些不耐烦地动了动腰，想要从对方那里获得更强烈的感觉。  
中枢处理器还在应对着系统产生的庞大数据，无视给机体增加的负荷，所罗门努力从其中分配出一部分机能好让自己能继续下去。仿佛是回应罗马尼的所想，所罗门解开了他腰间的皮带，修长的手指潜入其中抚上躁动不安的前端。  
“唔……”  
所罗门的手指一点点地包裹起挺立的柱身，从根部到顶端上下套弄起来，刺激着罗马尼的神经，细密的快感一下沿着尾椎一直炸到头顶，罗马尼只觉得头皮发麻，脸上泛起阵阵潮红，变得急促起来的呼吸也带上了灼热的温度。  
“你的体温在升高。”  
湿润的气息随着话语一同吹拂上来，变得敏感的皮肤一阵激灵，罗马尼全身哆嗦了一下，却又很快被温柔地安抚下去。下身的抚弄带起电流一般的快感，他从鼻腔中不住发出断断续续的哼声，身体的燥热丝毫没有得到缓解，反而随着对方的撩拔变得越发强烈起来。  
“很……难受吗？”  
机体的高负荷让所罗门的声音听起来有些暗哑，处理器持续高频的运转让他的喘息变得越发急促，连带着思考也似乎变得比往常迟缓。  
罗马尼摇了摇头正想开口说些什么，所罗门的指尖却在这时候擦过顶端的领口带给他极大的刺激，罗马尼顿时后仰着绷直脖颈发出一声惊呼。  
“啊！……”  
罗马尼突然的反应显然吓到了所罗门，他停下了手上的动作，似乎在思考着下一步的行动。  
“别……别停下……停下来啊……”不上不下的感觉实在过于难以忍受，罗马尼扣紧所罗门的肩膀，按耐不住地把自己往那几根手指上送。  
所罗门自然是回应了他的要求，渴求得到满足，罗马尼摆动着腰配合，满意地发出舒服的鼻音。  
“嗯……嗯啊……啊……”  
下身的动作时快时慢地折磨着神经，指尖不时划过顶端引得身体阵阵颤抖，罗马尼的全身烫得吓人，热情高涨的身体已经完全不受自己的掌控，顶端的领口渗出透明的津液，如同呻吟和喘息一般泉涌不停，罗马尼只能任由着情欲把自己碾碎又拼合。  
“罗马尼，你在哭吗？”  
罗马尼的头埋在所罗门的肩上，但是人形电脑优秀的接收设备依然捕捉到那些细微的声音。  
“你……你这问得……也太直接了！”因为埋首在衣料之中，罗马尼的声音听起来闷闷的，语气中透着无奈又不服气，但实在是太舒服了，所罗门的手指灵巧地抚慰着他的分身，那根挺立的柱体被他在指间玩弄出各种花样，快感钳制着他的理智完全没有反抗的余地，发软的双腿根本不足以支撑身体，现在全靠所罗门扶着他才不至于整个人倒在对方身上。  
在意识模糊间，罗马尼居然想起以前爱德蒙曾经对他说过的，所罗门的身体框架能做出媲美于人类手部的精细动作。  
人类也未必能变换出这么多的花样吧，罗马尼在心里咕噜了一下，这大概是他此刻唯一清晰的感想。  
快感在体内流淌着积累叠加，眼看就快要汹涌而出，罗马尼努力撑起自己的上半身稍稍后退一些，他凝视着所罗门琥珀色的眼瞳，进而又重新凑上前吻住所罗门的双唇。  
唇舌碾压着唇舌，转而又相互交缠，牙龈，上颚，内壁等等被挨个碾过，所罗门一边回应着罗马尼索求一边加快手上的动作，喘息，呻吟，潮热，津液全都化作缠绵未尽的一部分，所罗门把剩余的机能集中在罗马尼身上，完全没有注意到罗马尼的手越过他的肩膀绕到他的后颈。  
热情喷薄的瞬间，罗马尼勉强抬手将最后一组接线对准所罗门后颈的数据接口。  
——终端接入完成，人形电脑转入休眠状态。  
系统提示音响起，罗马尼呼出口气闭上眼彻底失去了力气。  
——机能将转为全息投影。  
“罗马尼你还好吗？”  
罗马尼整个人都躺倒在所罗门的人形电脑终端上不住地喘息着，下身一片狼藉，微型耳机中响起的声音唤回了他些许的意识，他动了动勉强睁开眼。  
身穿华服的所罗门立在他的身旁，精细的全息投影足以媲美真人，他朝罗马尼俯下身，就这样注视着自己的造物主躺倒在自己的本体上。  
转入休眠状态的人形电脑端坐在唯一的王座上闭上眼，安静得活像是沉睡千年的王。  
“罗马尼？”  
见对方没有反应，所罗门再次唤道，他朝罗马尼伸出手，在罗马尼的角度看就像是指腹贴上自己的脸额一样。  
罗马尼勉强摇摇头笑了一下，“系统怎么样？”  
“已经顺利接管完毕，现在一切正常。”所罗门靠着王座在他身旁坐下。  
“数据的处理？可以负荷吗？”  
“没有任何问题，完全接入系统之后我会得到研究所的设备辅助，人形电脑的中枢处理器只负责维持AI的运作，作为制造者的你应该知道的。”  
“嗯……”  
“罗马尼？”  
“抱歉……这一次又将你……”  
“没关系。”所罗门摇摇头打断了罗马尼的话，他的语调又回归到往日的平缓，“罗马尼，这只是回归我原本的任务而已。”  
“但是……我希望你也能得到自由感受这个世界的自由……”  
“那些你已经给予我了。眼神，言语，动作，被注视，被呼唤，被触碰，而今后我也会陪伴着你。”  
“嗯……”  
“你先休息一下吧，有事我会叫醒你。”  
罗马尼点点头。  
所罗门看着罗马尼靠在自己的人形电脑终端上闭上眼，他关闭了主电脑室的其余照明设备，只留下四周投影着璀璨星辰的星空夜幕。  
“晚安，罗马尼。”  
——今后我也将陪伴着你。


End file.
